ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bridgetterocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 09:58, June 28, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Re:Ultimate Force of Aliens What do you mean by sharing your show? Omernoy121 14:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Page Fixing I fixed some your pages so they look like English. I know you write your articles in Spanish then put them in Google Translate to put on the articles. But that makes the articles look like gibberish. Please try to write your articles in normal English without Google Translate. Omernoy121 16:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Force Of Aliens I'm already working on Simien 10, so I can't help with the series now. Sorry. Omernoy121 16:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Smallvilleantonio Hi dude,i will more than glad in helping you with Ultimate force of aliens,but first tell me the main characters ,the main plot and whta it is about in essence so i can work on it.Smallvilleantonio 16:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I am working on Zack 10 for now to,so i could put my zack 10 ideas on your ultimate force of aliens(of course ill not put zack 10 on your show,instead ill give your hero the adventures of my hero,cheers! Supernova.wikia.com Check out,the wiki i made of my very own heroes and villains and stories.If you want to create your own heroes and stories of superheroes,create an article in my wiki (let it be good and awsome ok) and create w everything you want,always of superhero stuff and draw your heroes,just like i draw my aliens and heroes.cheers!!!boom! Hey dude hey, I just wanna inform you i'll continue the rest of the episode content tomorrow,before creating an episode i do the script on a notebook you know! And i know that ripjaws and water hazard will be used ok,bye!See my wikia! http://Supernova.wikia.com Smallvilleantonio 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Check it out hey watch the article i made for ben 10 ultimate force of aliens (season 1) just wanna to made it more organized,tell me if you like it on my talk page,and create new episodes ill like to see what are they about and if you need help in other episodes just tell me okSmallvilleantonio 17:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) visit my wikia Supernova.wikia.com 17:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio please and make edits in it annd create stuff so it can at least appear on what's new in wkia.Smallvilleantonio 17:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Where ya been? Duncan Crook GRAMMAR Hi i'm user:amber96 and I enjoyed The omnitrix's copy part 1 and I hope you don't mind that I corrected a few things. Sure no prob. amber klamm (Talk - Blog - ) 22:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks It seems your signature has a redlink in it. This is usually caused it you're on another wiki often, and the link is supposed to go to a page on that wiki. Please change it to an interwiki link with this format: w:c:(URL name of wiki):Page name Creating redlinks is against the rules here. Please change your signature if you haven't already. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) great wallpaper I found your wallpaper doing a google image search. Would you mind if I used it as part of the design of a poster that I am helping my son create for school? I promise that this is for non-commercial use and will not be distributed beyond the printing a single poster. Thanks Tony